


Disgruntled Neighbours

by Trashgalore



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: F/M, Kell works at a coffee shop, Lila and Rhy go to Uni, M/M, Modern AU, Who even knows what Alucard does, and Holland works as a designer for the Dane twins, even in AUs he can't escape the Danes, tbh they're probably all ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashgalore/pseuds/Trashgalore
Summary: This is the first little bit to the Modern AU my friend and I started! There will be tons of chapters and additions to come! Give our blog a follow (there will probably be fic updates on there) @disgruntled-neighboursKell Maresh works at a coffee shop called The Stone's Throw where one day he meets his bosses (adoptive) daughter and let's be real, he falls in love with her right there.The first bit is basically just backstory (kind of) but don't worry more will come along with stories about Rhy and Alucard!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey can you tell I'm bad at summaries ???? Anywho, please enjoy this. I worked (sorta) hard on this and me and my friend have had this idea stuck in our heads for actual AGES!!! It feels good to get it out

When Kell first met Delilah Bard he never imagined that his life would turn from his boring everyday work routine into whatever shit show it currently was. Which happened to be the morning after a friendly “get together” hosted by his brother, Rhy, where everyone had drank a little too much than they were supposed to and were all now spread out on the floor of Kell’s apartment with crippling hangovers and absolutely zero motivation to fix it.

“Rhy,” Kell’s voice was an absolute wreck, “I love you and everything but… This was a terrible idea…” A moment later a groan came from under a blanket and his brother sat up, Rhy’s hair sticking up in all directions and a stray Alucard arm wrapped protectively around his middle. “Kell, I love you too but you need to shut your fucking mouth. It’s too early for your voice and the fucking sun.” And then he was gone again, his puff of hair hidden under the blanket again. Kell scanned the room before slowly, and begrudgingly, standing up and making his way into his kitchen.

Kell stood there, staring out the patio window and wondering how he let his brother wrap him up into this. All he remembered from the night before was everyone showing up, Lila had brought Cards Against Humanity thinking it was a game we would all enjoy (it was, even Holland played and _laughed_ ) and suddenly Rhy had turned it into a drinking game (everyone who lost the round had to take a shot.) He did remember making fun of Rhy and Alucard a ~~lot~~ bit and… well frankly the last bit of the night is a bit fuzzy to Kell, only blurry images and distorted words.

After a few moments of staring straight into the blinding rays of the sun, Kell finally decides to do something relatively useful. Make breakfast. He starts pulling eggs, bacon and a few assortments of vegetables from the fridge, now sober enough to know _not_ to place his hand on the stove the see if it had started warming up yet (Rhy banned him from cooking while drunk or hungover after that incident.) The smell of bacon quickly enveloped the living room, rousing people from their slumbers with the promise of good food. Suddenly there was a pale(er) Holland sitting at the island stools. Kell placed a hot cup of coffee in front of his friend and Holland looked up at him like he was the biggest saint he’s ever seen.

Next Lila appeared, her head in her hands and her usually straight hair an absolute _mess_ , sticking up in every direction and not an ounce of care showing on Lila’s face. She too got a cup of coffee along with a bottle of Extra Strength Advil. The only sounds filling the small space was the sizzling of bacon, all three of them sitting in silence as if not to aggravate the pounding headaches they all share.

“Ah! Alucard!” Rhy’s voiced echoed around the room and all three of them whipped around to see the blanket bundle that is Rhy and Alucard squirming around before a flushed (and shirtless) Rhy pops out from underneath. Holland and Lila simultaneously groan while Kell looks around quickly from something to throw at them. He decides the paper towel roll is good enough and chucks it at Rhy’s head, making his brother turn around to face the group. “Rhy, for the love of GOD _please_ put a shirt on! And if you want to make out do it in your own home!” Kell tries not to sound like he’s embarrassed to see his brother snogging his boyfriend in front of more people than necessary but honestly it was quite hard. Rhy let out a sheepish laugh and quickly searched around for his shirt, tossing it on before joining the others for breakfast and leaving Alucard to smirk triumphantly under the blanket.

Kell places a glass of water in front of Rhy and pulls two pills from the Advil bottle that lay discarded next to Lila. “No coffee? Come on Kell, I _need_ my morning coffee you know this!” Rhy pouts and drapes himself across the counter, hoping the puppy dog look would finally work on Kell. He just scoffed and rolls his eyes, turning back to his cooking to make sure nothing burned yet. After that Rhy pouted but didn’t say another word, just sat there sipping his water and running his hands through his hair continuously.

Finally, Alucard decided to join the woken group just as the food was placed in front of everyone. There were plates available but everyone decided to just pick up forks and pick at the pieces of bacon and eggs set in front of them. Not a single word was uttered between them, only the occasional glare when two people went for the same piece of bacon. Alucard and Rhy gave each a knowing look before turning to Kell, a sly smirk resting on Alucard’s face and a mischievous one on Rhy’s.

“So Kell, do you remember _anything_ from last night?” Rhy’s voice was smooth and full of mischief. Kell raises a brow at the both and Lila chokes on her eggs, she knew exactly what Rhy was insinuating. “All I remember is you trying to get everyone drunk.” It was true, that was basically all Kell remembered. Lila’s face was surprisingly red and Alucard was covering his mouth to keep his cackles back (it didn’t work.) Holland let his head fall and dangle over his empty cup of coffee and Rhy looked at Kell sympathetically while also simultaneously looking like he was about to burst into laughter himself.

Kell scowled and shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth, ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with the shit Rhy was throwing at him. Holland looked up from his cup and pushed it towards Kell who got the message and filled it to the top with more coffee. As he pushed the mug back towards Holland, he shook his head slowly and finally opened his mouth to speak, “Kell, I’m pretty sure I had more to drink than you did and even I remember the dumb shit you did last night.” Kell looked at Holland with the most betrayed expression ever and pulled the mug of coffee back towards him, “You are all officially kicked out of my house, this is a bully-free zone and I am too hungover to deal with all this messing around.” Everyone groaned along with Lila murmuring out ‘please don’t make me leave!’

Everyone shut up after Kell’s threat, they all just sat in peaceful silence eating the last bit of eggs while Kell made eyes at Lila. Of course he thought no one noticed but the truth was, Rhy was ready to say something while both Alucard and Holland were getting ready to smack him upside the head. Eventually Lila spared Kell a glance (making Kell go bright red and quickly look away) and sighed in frustration. “Hey Kell,” He looked back at her, a bit of a blush still settled on his cheeks but it looked more like there was still alcohol running through his system, “Come here, I wanna ask you something.” Kell furrowed his brow and hesitantly took a bit of a step close towards her. She rolled her eyes and waved at him to get closer. He looked over at Rhy but no one was paying attention to him. Once he was close enough to Lila she spent a moment examining his face, brushing a few loose hairs from his face. He could swear Rhy was taking pictures of them but the bright glow of Lila’s milky brown eyes and (very unfairly) soft face kept him staring. Then she smiled a sweet smile, one that caught Kell off guard, and closed the gap between them. The kiss between them was soft and chaste, like a kiss between new lovers and suddenly Kell remembered the dumb shit he did the night before.

Both Rhy and Alucard were laughing at him and Lila was looking at him with such a fond look he was sure she was making fun of him. “Holy fuck I asked you out…” Despite trying to keep his voice down the shock of his dumb actions made his vocals only work at one volume. Finally Kell collapsed, his head hanging down low as he came to terms with his actions from the night prior.

And then a sweet hand settled into his bed head, smoothing out the tangles and (trying to) flatten out the curls. Kell looked up, finding Lila just a few inches from his face he thought she was going to kiss him again. Instead she smiled again, Kell swore that smile would be the end of him, “If it makes you feel any better, I said yes.” Her voice was low, only there for him to hear which wasn’t a problem since the other three had decided to actually give them a moment rest and instead turn to making fun of each other appearances.

“Is it true? You aren’t just trying to make fun of me?” Her laugh was low but not mocking, “We aren’t making fun of you Kell, you’d know.”

“Then I… I can kiss you?” Another laugh, his heart felt like it was going to explode, “Yes you dingus, man if I knew it’d take you this long to ask me out I would’ve done it sooner!” Kell felt like an idiot, an absolute moron. He spent two months pining after this girl and only managed to ask her out when he got blackout drunk, he doesn’t even remember what he said! Kell gently placed a hand against Lila’s cheek, tilting her head up in order to catch her lips with his. He could feel her smiling, which only caused him to smile back.

A moment later a long whistle sound came from Rhy and Kell quickly drew back from Lila, a pink tinge to his cheeks but Lila looked triumphant. “Wow Kell, finally hitting it off with the ladies!” Kell scowled and quickly pulled the plates of food away just as Rhy picked up a chunk of eggs, a horrified expression befalling his face. Lila laughs at him but Kell tugs her still full cup of coffee away from her, earning a shout and a half hearted attempt to get it back.

“That’s it, you’re all kicked out! Get out of my house, I’m not dealing with all this bullying!” No one moved for a second but finally Holland took it as a sign to make his escape before Rhy wrapped him into another one of his plans. Then everyone started moving, picking up blankets and belongings. Holland was the first out the door, claiming that the Dane twins were calling for him (poor Holland, the Dane’s are probably the worst people to deal with when you’ve got a hangover) and soon Rhy and Alucard were gone too, leaving Kell and Lila in the vast silence of his apartment.

Kell was cleaning up the dishes in the kitchen, trying not to clang pots together. Now that everyone was gone and no longer making noise, his headache came back and was pounding against his eye sockets. Lila came out from the bathroom, hair finally tamed and breath no longer smelling like the millions of shots she had last night. She settled back down at the island stools, quiet enough that Kell had no idea she was there. Lila rested her head on top of her arms, watching Kell and every time he cringed when he smacked the pots together. It was only when he was done and finally turned around that he noticed her there, a very unmanly shout coming from him and a muffled chuckle from Lila.

Kell leaned against the counter and stared at Lila, for months the only time he could see her was when she came to the coffee shop (which was very often so he wasn’t complaining much) but now she was right in front of him, he could see her anytime he wanted. He smiled and he watched as Lila’s face went from surprised to a soft smile as well, her hand sliding along the counter to rest on top of his before tangling their fingers together. “I guess I should say this again since you don’t remember last night but, I like you Kell, a lot.”

Kell’s heart soared, “I like you too Lila.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like basically a flashback ??????

**TWO MONTHS AGO**

 

Today was like every other day for Kell, busy and full of people bustling around. A new semester had just started at the University and The Stone’s Throw was already filled with University students dropping by to get their fix. Barron was in the back fixing up his plan for the holiday season and Mark, the other barista working, hadn’t said a word to him since he started his shift. Kell gave small smiles to every customer that walked through the door and waves to the familiar students that were back for another year at University. This day was like any other day. Well except for the fact that a girl he had never seen before just walked through the door and if Kell believed in love at first sight he was sure he just fell. Kell had to keep dragging his attention back to the customer in front of him and the minute she stepped in line, Kell swore he was going to start panicking soon

 

“Did you hear what I said? I want a soy vanilla latte!” Suddenly, the girl in front of him basically started yelling, well anywhere but in the Stone’s Throw it would be considered yelling. Kell just looked back at her and raised his brows before punching it through the system, and she just kept talking, “No foam, nonfat, extra hot and half sweet.” He gave her the most bored expression she’s probably ever seen in her life and finally spat out the total, “That’ll be 5.93 please.” She huffs something before pulling out her debit card and tapping it against the debit machine.

 

Kell watches her stomp away and doesn’t notice when the girl from before steps up to the counter so when he turns back and sees her there, staring up the menu, it takes him a bit not to swear and instead he just stumbles out a nervous hello which catches her attention all the same. “I’m guessing you deal with customers like that all the time.” He was a bit surprised to hear her speak about something that wasn’t what she wanted to drink, but he was still struggling for words and instead just nodded his head. That earns him a small chuckle to which he smiles at. “My dad was right, you are a bit of a shy one. Well no, maybe it’s more quiet, you don’t look very shy.”

 

Finally words came back to him, “What?” He didn’t know if he was just stupid or if he was right that none of his co-workers told him they had a daughter, a 5 year-old son but definitely no daughter. “Barron, my dad? He tells me about you and how quiet you are. He says,” She lowers her voice as if to imitate Barron’s deep voice, “Kell is always so quiet, I only ever see him talking lots when his brother comes in, or something like that!” Kell looked absolutely starstrucked and she started laughing the minute she looked back at him, “Well anyway I’m Delilah Bard but everyone just calls me Lila, pleased to finally meet you Kell!” She holds out a hand from him to take and it takes him a moment to realize that yes, he is supposed to shake her hand.

 

Lila quickly took back her hand and wiped it on her jeans, looking at Kell with a raised brow, “Nervous much? Man I never knew someone’s hand could get so sweaty!” At that moment Barron came from the back and swore loudly trying to get next to Kell, “Delilah! Be nice! Sorry Kell, Lila always says whatever goes through her mind without a second thought.” This time it was Kell’s turn to laugh, he didn’t think that Barron would so conscious of what his daughter would say. He shook his head, “It’s okay Barron, but I can’t believe you of all people think I’m _shy_.” Barron looked absolutely dumbfounded and in a second he was turning back to Lila with his brows furrowed. He scoots Kell away from the order screen and punches in a random drink before looking up at Lila, “I was going to let you get away with shortening your lifespan with the amount of coffee you drink but now I’ve decided otherwise, no coffee or caffeine for you today.” The smile on Lila’s face quickly drops into a look of despair, like her life was about to end because she can’t get her daily coffee. Lila looked at Kell as if to beg for help but Kell just shrugged his shoulder and looked between father and daughter.

 

Kell felt like he had just gotten run over, by a truck, if that trucks name was Lila. Kell watched her walk away and Barron now turned his attention toward him, looking at him with the worst knowing expression Kell has ever seen. “Do not say a word Barron, I swear to God.” He puts his hands up defensively, looking away innocently, “I wasn’t going to say anything except, well she did only come here because I mention you. She was really looking forward to meeting you, or at least I hope that’s what her expression was…” A flash of concern crossed his face before he quickly turned around and escaped quickly into the back, “Take your break Kell! Go speak to her.”

 

Now, Kell would have happily agreed to spending his break with someone if that someone was anyone else except Lila. She was sweet and everything and Kell knew she would be an awesome person to talk to, the only thing was now she had her headphones in and books scattered around her and the anger (at least it looked like anger) kept him and everyone else about 2 or 3 tables away. Kell got himself a small cup of coffee before (hesitantly) sitting in the chair across from Lila. It took her a moment to realize someone had sat down but once she did all hostility in her eyes completely disappeared. She pulled an earbud out, smiling brightly and gathering her loose papers to give Kell some space.

 

“I’m guessing my dad told you to come talk to me?” Kell looked at her with a brow raised, before nodding slowly, “He told me you really wanted to me meet me.” She groaned and rolled her eyes, tossing her head back dramatically, “Ugh, he just loves to interpret things his own way! I just thought you were an interesting person and all of a sudden I’ve got a giant crush on you!” Kell choked on his coffee, coughing violently at the surprise of Lila’s words. “Whoa there, don’t hurt yourself, it was just a joke.” Lila started laughing, she was laughing and Kell had just made an ass of himself.

 

“You’re pretty funny to talk to, my dad was right.” She smiled fondly at him, it was sort of like she was trying not to smile but couldn’t help herself. Kell looked away, sipping his coffee with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. He couldn’t help but smile too. Kell glanced back at Lila, watching her for a second before gingerly holding out his hand, “Let me give you my number then.” And Lila fucking lit up, she smiled so wide laugh lines appeared all around her face. Kell was fucking doomed. This girl was going to give him a fucking heart attack if she smiled at him like that all the time. She quickly handed him her phone, basically vibrating in her seat waiting for him to return the phone now with his number in it.  Kell could already tell Lila was going to turn his life into something more entertaining.

  


\-----------------

 

**A MONTH AND A HALF AGO**

 

A month had passed and November was already coming quickly around the corner and Kell was still running circles around Lila. He had finally come to terms with his feelings, immediately telling Rhy and earning himself a hearty laugh (it was more like hysterical laughter) and a brotherly pat on the back for finally being interested in something that wasn’t a book or his job. That got Rhy a smack upside the head.

 

“Come ON Kell! You have to tell her!” Rhy was laying across the couch in Kell’s living room, either scrolling through Instagram or texting Alucard. Probably both. Kell was bustling about the kitchen, trying to keep his mind off everything except the task in front of him, “There’s no way, I won’t tell her even if my life depended on it!” Rhy groaned loudly from the couch, rolling over so he was now on his stomach and hanging off the edge of the couch. “You are actually impossible! You won’t last another day, I’ve seen the way you look at her!”

 

Kell’s face went red, he also knew how he looked at her. Like a lost puppy begging for someone to pick him up, “I don’t look at her in any way, she’s just a customer AND Barron’s daughter.” Kell didn’t look at Rhy, he knew the exact face he was getting right now and he really didn’t want to see it. He sprinkled some salt into the pot of boiling water before grabbing two handfuls of spaghetti and placing it in the water. He used the excuse of cooking to keep his back turned toward Rhy, which only made Rhy want to bug him more and drill more questions until Kell is forced to talk about his feelings. “Oh stop using that excuse, you arse! Barrons not going to fire you if you start dating his daughter.”

 

“You don’t know that! He could secretly be against it, maybe he’s even told Lila she can’t date me!” Kell finally turns to look at Rhy, his brows scrunched with concern and his lips turned down into the worst frown Rhy had ever seen. “You are such a fucking pussy.” Kell sputters a bit, if he drinking anything it would definitely be everywhere, “Rhy! If mom or dad heard you say that, they’d for sure wash your mouth with soap!”

 

“I’m 21 Kell, I can say anything I want.” Rhy rolled his eyes at his brother, “You need to stop being scared and just tell her how you feel! Or if you want I’ll tell her for you.”

 

“Don’t you dare say a word to her!” Kell had to hold back from slamming his fist on the table in frustration, he loved his brother a lot but every time he tries to push Kell out of his comfort zone he can’t help but get angry. He turns back to the pasta , stirring it maybe a bit too aggressively then the pasta deserves. A silence settles between them while Kell cooks and Rhy screws around on his phone. Turns out Rhy had a plan but decided not to tell his brother, Kell only realized this as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket after it went off a few times.

 

**Kell’s favourite brother added that one asshole, Lila Bard <3333, and the best man Holland to the group**

 

 **Kell’s favourite brother:** okay everyone, who’s feeling spooky enough for a halloween party ???

 

 **Kelltastic!:** Are you kidding me Rhy? No one has time for a Halloween party!!

 

 **The best man Holland:** I’d love to, I’ll actually been in town on Halloween this year

 

 **Kelltastic!:** Holland, out of all people I thought you’d be against this! Remember the last time we went to a Halloween party?

 

 **The best man Holland:** Yes, and I remember having a lot of fun.

 

 **Lila Bard <3333: **did someone say halloween party ????? oh im so down!

 

 **That one asshole:** Fantastic plan Rhy!

 

 **Kelltastic!:** You all suck.

 

Kell groaned loudly and pocketed his phone again, once again angrily stirring the pasta until he realizes that it’s been done for a while and switches to angrily draining the water. “I technically didn’t say anything to her!” Rhy calls out, snickering quietly to himself.

 

**Kell’s favourite brother sent a video**

 

 **Kell’s favourite brother:** its funny watching him angry cook

 

 **Lila Bard <3333: **holy shit is he making pasta???? Im omw

 

 **Kell’s favourite brother:** get here quick before he checks his phone

 

 **Kelltastic:** Nice try Rhy, I can hear you snickering over there

 

 **Lila Bard <3333: **youre too late! Ive already put on my shoes and im on my way!!!

 

 **Kelltastic:** Don’t you dare come over, I won’t let you in

 

 **Kell’s favourite brother:** dont worry lila ill let you in!

 

 **Kelltastic:** If you do I’m not letting you have any of my pasta

 

 **Kell’s favourite brother:** shit im so sorry lila, i cant risk not having kells spaghetti

 

 **Lila Bard <3333: **kell you are the biggest party pooper ever :(

 

Kell made a plate of pasta for both him and his brother, passing it to Rhy before plopping on the couch next to him. Kell still had a deep crease between his brows while Rhy was smiling happily at his fantastic plan. “If this goes badly and I end up with a broken heart, I’m coming after you first.” Rhy just laughed at the threat, he knew for a fact that it was a completely empty threat. There was no way in hell Lila would say no, they’re both such lovesick fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow our tumblr!  
> Modern AU: disgruntled-neighbours.tumblr.com  
> My tumblr: captain-lilabard.tumblr.com  
> Nathan's tumblr: ovacadosatlaw.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOOOOVE LILA BARD Y'ALL  
> um also sorry if this chapter is weird ????? i personally do not understand the passage of time or like actually anything,,,  
> and relationship anxiety ????? more like ME TOO!! anyway enjoy this mess of a chapter

**A WEEK AGO**

 

Lila smiled fondly at her phone, Rhy had just made plans for their Halloween party and Kell begrudgingly agreed to let them use his house. She was excited, it was really easy to tell. “Whoa there Bard, tone that smile down you might blind someone!” Lila looked up to see Alucard covering his eyes as if the sun was shining right into his eyes. She just rolled her eyes and smacked at his arm, “You’re insufferable, can’t you see I’m happy? Leave me be.”

 

Alucard fluttered his eyelashes at her, “Awwwwe, someone’s in love!” This time she actually hit him. They were sitting in her father’s coffee shop and if he heard Lila had a crush on someone he’d actually flip shit. As much as she loved Barron, he could be overprotective sometimes. Though if it was Kell maybe he would lay off a bit.

 

**New message from the most beautiful man ever ?? aka kell**

 

 **The most beautiful man ever ?? aka kell:** I’m sorry about Rhy, he likes to wrap people up into his crazy plans of his...

 

 **Lila the pirate:** its okay !!! i dont mind, im actually really excited for this ! cant wait to see you drunk

 

 **The most beautiful man ever ?? aka kell:**  What?? Who said I’m getting drunk? Not with a bunch of people in my home!

 

Lila laughed out loud, causing Alucard to look up at his with the most shit eating grin ever. Lila kicks his shin under the table and he tries not to shout in pain.

 

 **Lila the pirate:** youre such an old man! Im going to ask rhy to get you fucking wasted

 

 **The most beautiful man ever ?? aka kell:** I came here to apologize and now I’m feeling like taking back that apology. I don’t appreciate being bullied

 

 **Lila the pirate:** wait no come back :( i promise i wont bully you anymore

 

 **The most beautiful man ever ?? aka kell:** … fine…

 

 **Lila the pirate:** :D !

 

Lila put her head down for a moment, just to hide the dazzling smile that was now spread across her features. It was absolutely incredible that Kell was still oblivious to her feelings, he couldn’t be that air headed, could he? She hesitantly looked up at Alucard who was just looked at her so sympathetically it hurt both of them.

 

“Bard, you really should just tell him, what’s the worst thing that could happen?” Alucard rests his head in his hands, that shit eating grin of his making a reappearance. She scoffs, turning off her phone and placing it screen down so she wouldn’t get distracted, “The worst thing? Oh I don’t know, a broken heart AND friendship? Maybe I’ll cry, haven’t done that since I was 8 years old!”

 

“For someone so confident, you are so overdramatic! Do you think like this with every situation? If so, I think you might need some good people advice…” Lila kicks his shin again, her brows now furrowed angrily. “Ow! Jesus Lila, don’t leave bruises on me!”

 

“Oh boo hoo! Need me to kiss it better?”

 

“Okay, I get it, you don’t want to tell him but don’t take your frustration out on my shins. Would you like some unsolicited advice on how to woo the pants off of Kell?” Lila was silent for a minute, her eyes trained on Alucard’s face. She finally let out a heavy sigh and stretched out along the table, head now resting on top of her folded arms. “It’s not unsolicited since I’m basically asking for it but… I guess, give me your best wooing advice.” Alucard flashed her a soft smile, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat as if getting ready to give a giant lecture about love (which was basically what he was doing.)

 

\----------

 

Now Lila loved Alucard, he’s a great friend and everything but sometimes, especially right now, Lila just wanted to knock his lights out. She took a quick peek at her phone, tuning out his useless babbling for a second to focus on the few notifications she got. Some from Instagram, a text from Barron (from a few hours ago), and of course lots from the group chat Rhy started. “Bard, are you even listening to me? Sheesh, here I am giving you wonderful love advice and you’re ignoring me, probably too busy texting Kell.” Alucard crosses his arms, pouting like a spoiled child. Lila just rolls her eyes and shoves her phone into her pocket, “You’re such an ass, I’m just checking the time. Unlike you, I actually make plans with people _other_ than my partner.”

 

Alucard just scoffs, “Excuse me, I hang out with other people like… My little sister and um… Rhy… Okay that doesn’t prove anything.” Lila laughs at that, when she had first met Alucard, a few years back, he was extremely social. He’d go out a lot and party with friends but once he and Rhy got together he became… more responsible in a sense. If Rhy would let him, Alucard would clear his entire schedule just to spend time with Rhy. Lila smiled, it seemed like fun being in love but, well, Lila had to admit she was a bit scared. Love was unpredictable and a dangerous game to play, and that was just a risk Lila was going to have to take. When she looked back at Alucard he was now on his phone, face twisted into a look of concern.

 

“Oh shit, so sorry Lila but I gotta run, apparently Rhy’s family emergency didn’t end well and I can tell he needs me.” Alucard quickly starts gathering his things, he looked serious enough that Lila decided not to tease him and just let him go. Sometimes loved ones have to come first. He gave her a quick hug before basically sprinting out the door, his brows furrowed and his phone pressed to his ear. Hopefully everything is okay… Lila pulled her phone out again, pulling up the messages screen, her finger hovering over Kell’s conversation.

 

 **Lila the pirate:** emery just ditched me to go comfort rhy, is everything alright ?????

 

She hesitantly sent the message, not sure if she was prying into something she shouldn’t be. She nibbled on her lower lip, dread suddenly forming in the pit of her stomach after only a minute with no reply. Lila sets down her phone before standing up and heading over to the front till. It took a couple seconds before someone came to help her, it was one of the newer employees who she hadn’t met yet. She gave the newbie a soft smile, introducing herself as Barron’s daughter before shuffling off to wait for her drink. She stares at her phone still sitting face down on the table, she could’ve sworn she heard it buzzing. Once she sat down again she flipped over her phone to reveal that Kell had indeed texted her back.

 

 **The most beautiful man ever ?? aka kell:** Yeah.

 

Lila just stared at the response, trying too hard to decipher some deeper message when it was just a simple answer. Then her phone went off again.

 

 **The most beautiful man ever ?? aka kell:** Sorry, driving. Rhy and our parents got into a fight about school and well, he doesn’t take too kindly to their criticism.

 

 **Lila the pirate:** wow sounds like me in high school, i used to run away a lot because barron would nag me about going to class

 

 **The most beautiful man ever ?? aka kell:** Really? You ran away?

 

 **Lila the pirate:** oh yeah, ask baron! Sometimes id disappear for days on end, i was such a brat back then!

 

 **The most beautiful man ever ?? aka kell:** I guess I’ll have to ask Barron for myself one day

 

Lila rested her head on the table, smiling away happily.

 

 **The most beautiful man ever ?? aka kell:** What were you and Alucard doing anyway?

 

 **Lila the pirate:** oh, just hanging out, he was trying to give me some useless advice

 

 **The most beautiful man ever ?? aka kell:** Alucard? Giving advice? Is the world ending or something?

 

That made Lila laugh out loud, catching the attention of the baristas and Barron who raised a brow at her. Barron left his station behind the counter to come over to Lila, taking the empty seat in front of her. “You look happy, Lila. Texting a boy maybe?” He smirked, God he could be such a dad sometimes. “It’s just Kell, _dad_ gosh.” She rolled her eyes before picking her phone back up, another text from Kell appearing in her notifications.

 

 **The most beautiful man ever ?? aka kell:** Are you at The Stone’s Throw?

 

 **Lila the pirate:** yeah i am, sitting with barron rn. Whats up? You coming here or something??

 

 **The most beautiful man ever ?? aka kell:** Yeah, I’m close.

 

Apparently close meant actually there because before Lila could even tell Barron the door swung open and there was Kell, looking a little disheveled that is until he saw Lila. He cracked a wide smile, quickly pacing over to her table. Barron raised a brow but just smiled, not bothering to say anything as he stood up and walked back to his post, giving Kell a friendly smile and wave as they passed each other. Then Kell was at her table, smiling softly down at her, “Hey, how are you?” She smiled back, hand wrapping around her still half full cup, “I’m great, too busy with school though. I had three midterms in the last week and one more next week. I feel like I haven’t slept properly in weeks.” She quickly chugs the rest of her cold drink, hoping that Kell doesn’t notice the slight pink tinge to her cheeks. Kell finally takes a seat across from Lila, “Now I remember why I never went to University, high school was good enough for me thank you very much.”

 

“It’s not that bad, just the last few weeks plus I really enjoy my classes.” Lila placed her head in her hand, staring down into her now empty cup, “I’m just lucky to be able to go.” She could feel the night starting to get sentimental, she really didn’t mean to get all emotional on Kell. “What are you taking anyway?” Kell didn’t seem to mind the new mood, he actually seemed a little more pleased with it.

 

“Bachelor of science, though I haven’t picked a major or minor yet. Right now I’m just taking a few simple classes, well simple for uni, I’m still fucking dying though.” Kell laughed, it was nice seeing him smile so genuinely. Lila noticed that Kell didn’t smile much, it was usually a deep scowl for him or just general unhappiness. Lila felt her heart warm at the thought that Kell felt comfortable enough to smile around her. Suddenly her phone started buzzing loudly on the table and Lila quickly scrambled for it, peeking at the screen before turning back to Kell, “Sorry, this is my classmate, we were supposed to study together.”

 

She moves away from the table before picking up, murmuring a small hello and cringing as a loud voice came through the speaker, “I’m soooooo sorry Delilah!! I don’t think I can make it to the cafe today! My mom got mad at me before I left the house and I missed the bus and now it’s starting to rain and I won’t be able to be there for another hour or so!”

 

Lila just laughed, she noticed how late it was and kinda figured Dana couldn’t make it. “It’s fine Dana, the midterm isn’t till next week we’ve still got time. Go make up with your mom, I’ve got a boy to woo.” Lila smiled wide at the thought, turning around to take a peek at said boy only to notice Kell watching her. The minute he noticed Lila looking at him, he quickly averted his gaze and stared down at his hand crossed on the table. Was he blushing? Lila dismissed the thought and went back to her conversation with Dana. “Just text me when you’re free again, I’ll probably be at the cafe like usual.”

 

“Oh Delilah, you’re the best. Good luck with Kell.” She could basically hear the wink from the other side. Lila sputtered loudly, tripping over her words but Dana said a quick goodbye before hanging up the phone. Curse that girl… Lila settled back down at the table, an embarrassed blush tinting her whole face. Kell raised a brow but didn’t question it, “Do I need to let you go?”

 

“No, no! She said she couldn’t make it so suddenly I’m free again.” And Kell fucking beamed, well he tried hard not to look happy but it was easy to tell when it came to him. Lila’s heart stuttered in her chest, she had to take a second to catch her breath. Hopefully Kell didn’t notice.

 

“I can help you if you’d like, I might not be in university but I’m still smart.” It was a sweet offer but she couldn’t subject Kell to her atrocious studying style, Lila wasn’t that cruel, “Don’t worry about it! But I’ll keep that offer in mind.” She smiled back at him, wondering just how long it would be before she cracked. How long can she hold these feelings back?

 

So they both sat in the quiet cafe, sending each other looks without the other noticing. Lila would laugh and Kell would smile, little jokes and jabs sent between the both before Barron finally kicked them out. The rain now beating down hard against the pavement, soaking both of them as they ran toward Kell’s car. “Let me drive you home, we don’t need you catching a cold.”

 

She smiled, “I’d love a ride, the rain is nicer to admire when you’re not soaking wet after all.” And with that they both ducked into Kell’s car, Lila quickly wrapping her arms around herself in order to conserve heat. The minute the car was on Kell turned up the heat, shivering himself but trying to act like it wasn’t bothering him. After a few seconds of just sitting there and warming up Kell finally reached into the back of his car, searching around in the dark for something, “I’m pretty sure I have a towel back here somewhere.” In a matter of seconds a towel was suddenly thrown at Lila’s head, smelling very much like Kell and causing her to blush.

 

“Thank you…” She said it so lowly she wasn’t sure he heard her but she didn’t care much to make sure. She kept her face hidden, ruffling her wet hair under the towel to the point that it started hurting her head. She let the towel drop to her shoulders, staring out the windshield and watching the wipers move back and forth rapidly. When she looked over at Kell his smile from prior had finally dropped, his elbow was resting on the window edge with his hand fiddling with his wet hair while his other hand hung at the bottom of the wheel. It wasn’t weird to see him so serious but for some reason, Lila felt like that look was more personal than anything else. It made Lila look away quickly, find something else to stare at. Then she just decided to close her eyes, letting the rain and ambient car noises lull her into another space altogether. She didn’t even notice how tired she really was.

 

The last thing Lila could remember was a slight chuckle and a warm hand brushing stray hairs from her face, not how or when she got home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know how ANYTHING works tbh i'm just trying my best  
> in this AU both Nathan and i decided that Alucard and Lila ended up being like bffs  
> i edited this in like 5 minutes lmao i hope you enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow guys i suck at writing. this took me too long to finish and tbh it's not that great??? i hope you guys like it anyway, i tried way too hard lmao.
> 
> *EDIT* 1. its barron not baron and 2. november is a thing that exists and i forget that a lot

**A FEW DAYS AFTER THE PARTY**

 

Kell leaned against the counter, staring at the table Lila was currently seated at with books scattered around her. It was a mess. All Kell really knew was the fact that Lila’s biggest midterm was tomorrow and she had straight up told him not to talk to her. There were times when he thought to bring her another cup of coffee but the fear of probably getting stabbed keeped him on the other side of the counter, just watching until there was some kind of sign that she was now calm. 

 

Rhy suddenly pushed the front doors wide open causing a gust of wind to find its way inside and chill everyone momentarily. A thin layer of snow covered Rhy but he quickly shakes it off before stepping up towards Kell and the front counter. “Nice to see you brother, can you believe we’re only three days into November and it’s already starting to snow?” Rhy looked extremely happy, his usually tan cheeks now tinted red from the cold.

 

“It won’t last Rhy, soon it will turn into rain and we’ll be back to usual London weather.” Kell rolled his eyes, resting his head in his hand. Despite being in the middle of a conversation with Rhy, Kell couldn’t help but gaze over at Lila, curious as to how her studying was going and if she needed any help with something. Rhy obviously noticed, scoffed and snapped his fingers in front of Kell’s face, “Okay we get it, you’re in love but gosh, pay attention when talking to someone.”

 

Kell scowls and stands up straight, arms now crossed across his chest, “Says you, you’re always staring at Alucard no matter who you’re talking to!” Rhy just smiles, doesn’t even try to deny it, “Well, what do you want then? I’m sure you didn’t just come here to chat with me.” 

 

“Why Kell! Am I not allowed to come say hi to my dearest brother?” Rhy looks up at him with intense puppy dog eyes but Kell just scoffs, he was used to Rhy trying to bribe something out of him by looking cute so it wasn’t as effective these days. “Well if you’re not getting anything then I have work to do.” Kell quickly turns around and slowly stalks off towards nowhere, he didn’t actually have anything to do, plus his shift was ending in a half hour and the other barista had told him not to worry about helping cleaning up. So Kell grabbed a cloth and started wiping down counters behind the bar before heading out into the cafe. It was fairly empty for 7 o’clock, making it easy for Kell to wipe down tables and collect garbage people left behind. He quickly passed by Lila’s table, peeking down at her work only to see pages filled with messy scribbling. Lila didn’t seem to notice him passing by, she didn’t even look up when Rhy had passed by as well.

 

“Kell, is Lila okay? She seems very… Frustrated.” Rhy kept his eyes on Lila as he passed, looking more than concerned for her well being. Kell looked over at her as well, his lips pulled down into a frown and his brows furrowed in concern. “She’s got a big midterm tomorrow. I’m quite concerned though, I don’t think she’s taken a break in about four hours and I doubt she ate anything before coming here.” Rhy and Kell exchanged a look before  very calmy speed walking back to the counter. “Rhy, pick something you think she might like from the pastries.” Kell leaves Rhy to gaze through the glass, deep in thought, while he started making a drink. He knew Lila was probably going to stay here till close and she probably needed a good caffeine kick.

 

“Kell what about a muffin? The blueberry one?” Kell just nods his head, he was too busy watching his shots pour and wondering how Lila would react to the surprise. Once finished he stepped over to the pastry case, quickly pulling out a blueberry muffin and placing it on a plate. Rhy winked at him and gave him a little thumbs up as Kell walked by, which caused him to roll his eyes.

 

Kell slowly walked up to Lila with coffee and muffin in hand, not sure if he should sit down or just put the food down on the table, though there wasn’t exactly a place on the table to put anything. In the end Kell decided to just sit down, which actually did end up getting her attention, the deep creases between her brows softening as she looks up and pulls an earbud out. She smiles wide once she realizes it’s Kell sitting across from her and sets down her pen, “Kell, how are you?” Kell smiles back, suddenly extremely relieved that Lila had not just shaken him off.

 

“Tired but…” He looks down at the items in hand before passing them to Lila, “I know you haven’t taken a break in a while so I thought I’d bring you something. Just so you don’t pass out in the middle of studying.” The look on Lila’s face was too sweet to be true, and yet she picked up the cup and took a slow sip as if to test out the drink. 

 

“Thank you Kell, this is very sweet. I wasn’t expecting it.”

 

\--------

 

Lila really wasn’t expecting it, she was too far into her studying she hasn’t even realized how many hours had gone by. She slowly picks up the ceramic mug and brings it up to her lips, taking a short sip, a shy smile appearing on her lips as she notices Kell watching her with a nervous look in his eyes.

 

“It’s really good, I really appreciate it Kell.” She picks up the muffin and takes a bite straight from the top, causing Kell to let out a snort like sound, “Man I just realized how hungry I am.” Lila talked around the muffin in her mouth, Kell ended up throwing a few napkins at her just to keep her from saying anything else. So they sat like that for a bit, Lila eating her muffin and Kell displaying a wider range of emotions that neither Rhy or Lila have seen before. 

 

“How’s studying going? Anything you need help with?” Lila looked a little surprised at Kell’s question, her chewing stopping for a quick second but not long enough for Kell to notice her hesitation. She swallowed while looking down at her notes, reading over the mess scribbled in her notebook, “I don’t think so, I’ve got most of it down but well… I’m just trying to figure some stuff out, it’s not that hard.” She reassures Kell with a soft smile and a vague point at her notes. 

 

“If you need any help with some late night studying I’ll probably be awake.” Kell smiled back, gently resting a hand on top of Lila’s which actually made Lila a bit nervous. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she could feel her cheeks turning a slight pink. How embarrassing. Her eyes quickly darted around the cafe and ended locking with Rhy’s, who had a giant shit eating grin plastered across his face. Lila looked back at Kell and leaned closer to him just the slightest bit, but enough for him to notice.

 

“You’re so sweet Kell, I couldn’t have asked for a better boyfriend.” She slowly placed a soft kiss to Kell’s cheek, drawing it out as long as possible since she knew Rhy was watching and would probably question Kell about it later, “Thank you again.”

 

Now it was Kell’s turn to blush, his lips parting slightly in shock until a wide grin took it over, “Me? Sweet? I think you’re confusing us,  _ you’re _ the one who's so sweet.” They both grin at each other, obviously ready to fight over who’s sweeter but instead they just start giggling to each other, faces pulled in tight together and fingers tangled with the others.

 

“Hey Lila.” She looks up at him through her eyelashes, “Are you free this weekend, after your midterm?”

 

“I think so yeah, I was honestly planning on just sleeping for the whole weekend.” Lila chuckles and Kell rolls his eyes, obviously aware of Lila’s ability to either not sleep or sleep for whole  _ days _ , “Well instead of sleeping for both days, why not come out with me on Saturday and then you can sleep all of Sunday.” Silence. Lila’s gaze flickered from the remains of her muffin, up to Kell’s face and then everywhere that wasn’t him. Was he asking her out… on a date?

 

“Like…” Lila finally focused back on Kell’s face, examining his expression for clue that maybe it wasn’t a date, maybe he was inviting her along with Rhy and Alucard (probably not.) Nothing. “Are you talking about a date?” 

 

“Yeah.” Instant reply, “I mean it’s okay if you don’t want to, I know how tired you’ve been and the extra day of sleep would probably be nice.” Lila laughed, soft and low, it was easy to tell how nervous he was. His brows furrowed and the corners of his mouth turned down, now frustrated. 

 

“I think I can take a few hours out of my  _ busy  _ schedule to spend time with my boyfriend,” She laughs again as she watches Kell’s face twist out of its frustration, “I’m glad you asked.” Lila placed a hand gently on Kell’s cheek, tilting his face just a tiny bit to the side before pressing their lips together. It was a soft and quick kiss but it still managed to make Kell’s face turn red. And of course Lila laughed again, she couldn’t help it. 

 

She had noticed a while ago just how hyper-aware Kell was of her presence. Every day, when she would sit in the cafe and study, Kell would always stare at her when he thought she wasn’t looking, he would blush and stammer around her so often and would rambled whenever she was mention (Rhy told her that a few weeks after they met.) Lila just couldn’t help but tease Kell every chance she got. 

 

Lila gave Kell’s hair a quick ruffle before leaning back in her seat and stretching out her arms, “Now, I have some studying to finish up and I believe you’re still in the middle of work.” Kell didn’t have time to stay shocked, he mumbled out a quick ‘shit’ and sped back to the front counter. Lila gave a small wave and laughed as he panicked about the fact that he just spent 20 minutes too distracted by his girlfriend to notice the fact that he was still working. Thankfully Barron had already left and the other barista couldn’t care less about what Kell was doing.

 

Lila watched him for just a moment longer before plugging her headphones back in and focusing back on her studies, her usual angry expression traded with a soft smile. She couldn’t wait for Saturday to come, what was she even going to wear? That’s something she should worry about, right? 

 

Maybe she’ll ask Rhy.

 

\----------

 

Rhy leaned on the counter in front of Kell, that dumb smirk of his still plastered on his face. Kell’s soft smile from earlier had faded into a scowl, as if it would some how stop Rhy from asking what happened. “I can’t believe my baby brother finally has a girlfriend.”

 

“I’m older than you Rhy.” Kell turns away from his brother and started wiping random spots along the counter. After he spent most of the time remaining in his shift talking to Lila there was nothing much left to do except wait for the last ten minutes to pass. It wouldn’t take long, no one usually comes to the shop around this time. 

 

“I asked her out on a date.” He didn’t have to look at Rhy to know what kind of face he was wearing, Kell knew his brother would be more excited for him than Kell already was. Despite having his usual scowl embedded on his face, a pink blush settled on his cheeks.

 

“My baby brother is all grown up! Where are you going? When? Oh my God, what are you even going to wear??” Rhy dramatically placed a hand on his cheek, he was acting like this was the most insane thing Kell had ever done. It definitely was not. Kell angrily wiped at a spot of spilled milk, scowling and grumbling to himself.

 

Kell had to remind himself not to tell Rhy anything about his love life from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love them ?????? so much ??????????

**Author's Note:**

> Follow our tumblr!  
> Modern AU: disgruntled-neighbours.tumblr.com  
> My tumblr: captain-lilabard.tumblr.com  
> Nathan's tumblr: ovacadosatlaw.tumblr.com


End file.
